I'm an Assistant of Gigolo
by shinra shirohana
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Sakura di ajak oleh seorang pemuda kaya untuk merubah nasibnya? R&R?


My first fanficton.

I'm assistant of gigolo

by : Shinra Shirohana

Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

-Warning AU and OOC-

Rated M for be aware maybe?

~oOo~

"Pergi kau dari rumah ini!"

"Ya. dengan senang hati nona Tsunade!"

"Dan jangan pernah kembali! apa kau mendengarnya hah! SAKURA!"

**BLAM~!**

Gadis itu langsung menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kasar dan berdiri sejenak di depannya. Dengan helaan nafas berat dia pergi dari lingkungan rumahnya dan berjalan menelusuri jalanan kota London yang sedikit tergenangi lumpur bekas hujan tadi pagi.

Baik, sepertinya dia sedang sangat menjadi tidak mood dan tidak terlihat anggun sekarang.

sepatu bootnya menimbulkan langkah kaki yang lebar dan keras, sedangkan gaun biru langitnya sedikit-sedikit dipenuhi noda lumpur yang bercipratan akibat berbagai hal.

'OH GOD! apakah nasibku sesial ini?"

Dan YA!

sebuah kereta mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi pada jaman itu melintas di depan Sakura tanpa peduli terhadapnya, menyipratinya dengan semburan lumpur menjijikkan dalam jumlah besar ke arah gaunnya.

"OKE! sekarang penampilanku layaknya gelandangan sejati. thanks god." sahut Sakura meringis merutuki nasibnya.

Oh?

Sakura mengadah melihat langit yang semakin kelam. Tetesan-tetesan besar air hujan mulai turun dari 'abu-abu' itu dan membuat sang gadis semakin meringis lebar.

'Dan terima kasih atas bonusnya juga God."

Dengan cepat Sakura meneduh di etalase sebuah restoran mewah yang memnyediakan sebuah atap gratis untuk meneduh. Di usap-uspanya noda hitam kecoklatan yang menempel lekat di gaunnya berharap penampakkannya akan sedikit memudar. Dan itu justru membuatnya semakin melebar saja.

"Haaaah!" Sakura menyerah. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca etalase dan menoleh ke samping mengamati bayangan dirinya. Melihat pantulan mata emerald beningnya yang sedikit berkilat-kilat kesal, hidungnya yang tidak terlalu mancung, bibir pink yang segar dan pipinya yang ranum.

Untung saja wajahnya masih tetaplah sama sehingga dia belum mencapai tahap eternal dalam sebuah keterpurukan dan ketidak berdayaan dalam sebuah roda kesialan. Tunggu? Sejak kapan dia mulai mempraktekkan pelajaran sastranya dalam mencemooh dirinya? ah! lupakan saja!

Gadis itu kini membalik badan sepenuhnya, melihat kehadiran orang-orang kaya yang sedang duduk nyaman dalan suasana mewah dan menyandarkan bahu mereka yang notabene sama pada umumnya dengan bahu manusia lainnya di sebuah kursi makan yang indah dan pastinya sangat nyaman. Di atas meja mereka terlihat berbagai hidangan yang mengeluarkan asap tipis yang menandakan makanan yang sangat pas disantap di hari yang dingin seperti sekarang.

Kapan dia akan berada disitu? Duduk di situ merasakan betapa empuknya kursi itu, menyandarkan bahunya dan menikmati hidangan tingkat atas yang mengggiurkan. Ah.. air liur gadis itu hampis saja menetes.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar lagi dari mulut sang gadis. Ya ya ya.. semua itu hanya fantasi dan impian belaka. Nyatanya dia miskin, ah tidak miskin sih.. cuman.. apa ya? mungkin terkadang cukup dan terkadang menjadi tidak cukup.

Tangan putih Sakura menyetuh pelan kaca itu dan mengusapnya perlahan.

'Apa bisa?'

Tanpa di sengaja, usapan tangan Sakura berhenti tepat pada sosok laki-laki yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Memakai tuxedo hitam dengan vest berwarna krem yang terlihat mahal. Rambutnya membentuk model tak lazim dan hidungnya begitu sempurna dan simetris.

Bahkan gadis itu bisa melihat bahwa mata sang lelaki begitu indah dan mempesona. Hitam pekat dan mampu membuat emerald Sakura tecampur di dalamnya mengikuti kehitaman itu. Sungguh mempesona.

Laki-laki sesempurna itu tengah memandang ke arahnya?

Demi TUHAN! Apa ini kenyataan? Begitu menyenangkan baginya. SANGAT.

Tapi tunggu, dahi pria itu berkerut? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah padanya? Bajunya? Wajahnya? Rambutnya? well, banyak yang merasa aneh dengan rambutnya -sejujurnya-

Gadis itu melihat sang pria kembali membuang muka dan tidak melihatnya lagi.

Ya, seharusnya dia memang tidak perlu dilihat seperti itu bukan?

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya seperti sedia kala. memandangangi jalanan kota London yang sedikit lenggang dan melihat orang-orang berjalan kesana kemari dengan payung mereka yang lebar.

Hitam. Coklat. Merah. Biru. Hijau. Kuning. Putih.

Ah.. kenapa tidak ada warna pink?

Apa warna pink itu tidak diharapkan ada di dunia ini?

Ayahnya, Ibunya, Kakaknya dan teman-temannya. Semua membuangnya, bagaikan sampah yang sepatutnya di buang ke tempat sampah supaya tidak mengotori lingkungan sekitar.

Apa dirinya begitu kotor?

"Rumit sekali.." Sakura memijat-mijat ringan dahinya yang lumayan lebar itu. Menekuk kakkinya perlahan hingga dia sedang dalam posisi berjongkok. Mungkin tinggal mengadahkan tangan saja hingga benar-benar membuatnya dalam posisi pengemis. Dan dia tidak mau melakukannya, mengemis itu hina, Tubuhnya masih berguna jadi untuk apa dia mengemis? lain kata kalau dia sudah tidak memampu menggerakkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya atau bahkan otaknya sekalipun.

"Hei kau."

Ada yang memanggilnya. Semoga saja bukan petugas patroli yang suka mengerjai gadis-gadis muda terlantar di pinggir jalan.

Sakura menoleh, memandangi siapa yang memanggilnya. Begitu tinggi dan tak merubah kemiringan kepalanya sekalipun. Hanya mata hitamnya yang sedikit menurun memandangi dirinya yang sedang berjongkok.

Ouh, Dasar bangsawan!

"Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri lebih memastikan siapa yang di panggil pria itu.

"Apa kau pikir aku berbicara dengan lumpur di sebelahmu?'

Ternyata pria ini sama menjengkelkannya dengan Tsunade.

"Ya ya ya, ada apa?" Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia bangkit dari jongkoknya dan sedikit membenarkan gaun biru mudanya meski ia tahu itu sia-sia.

"Ikut dengan ku."

Itu terdengar seperti perintah ketimbang sebuah ajakan.

"Untuk?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Merubah nasibmu."

"He?"

"Itu yang kau inginkan bukan? Iya atau tidak. hanya dua kata itu pilihanmu." sanggah sang pria masih dengan lirikannya yang tajam.

"Tapi-"

"Hanya Iya dan Tidak. Apa aku menyebutkan kata 'tapi' tadi?"

Oh demi apapun itu, lelaki ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Apa dia bisa di percaya?

"Jangan melirikku seperti itu nona, sangat tidak sopan."

Apa hidupnya bisa menjadi lebih baik?

"Aku hanya punya waktu 3 detik."

Benarkah?

"2"

Dan-

"1. Wa-"

"Baiklah! aku ikut denganmu!"

Bahkan pria ini tidak meberikan waktu lebih padanya untuk berpikir lebih baik.

"Selamat datang di kehidupanmu yang baru." lelaki itu menyeringai kecil. Dia membenarkan jas panjangnya, merapatkannya dan melirik ke arah Sakura agar gadis itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Siapa pria itu sebenarnya?

"Tunggu sebentar Tuan-?"

"Sasuke."

'Jadi namanya Sasuke huh?'

"Dan kau?" Sasuke balik bertanya tanpa berbalik memandangi Sakura ataupun mengurangi kecepatan langkah arogannya itu.

"Senju Sakura."

"Jelek." Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"He?"

"Mulai sekarang namamu..." laki-laki itu berhenti sejenak. Dia terlihat berpikir kecil dan akhirnya berbalik memandangi Sakura yang berada di belakangnya. "Haruno Sakura."

(-.-)

Siapa Sasuke sebenarnya?

Laki-laki itu pastilah seorang bangsawan terlihat dari sikapnya yang arogan dan setelan jas mewahnya itu.

Dan ketampanannya sungguh tak perlu di ragukan.

Sasuke Huh?

Nama yang terdengar aneh, apa ada artinya?

"Ini rumahku." langkah Sasuke terhenti di depan sebuah gerbang rumah yang lebih mirip sebuah kastil megah dengan halaman rumah yang sangat indah. Di penuhi banyak pohon-pohon rindang, bunga-bunga bermekaran dan sebuah bangunan besar berwarna dominan abu-abu putih dan coklat tua.

"Ba-bagus sekali.." Sakura bergumam tak jelas dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus geli melihat ekspresi gadis itu, tapi yah.. wajarlah.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berdiri di situ?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu balas menatapnya. "Yakinlah ini rumahku dan cepat masuk." perintah Sasuke lagi dengan nada sarkastiknya,

"Ya, ya, ya.. " Sakura memutar bola matanya dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang menuju ke dalam rumah itu lebih dalam lagi.

Siapa Sasuke?

pertanyaan itu kembali tergiang di kepala Sakura.

Melihat rumahnya yang begitu megah dan pakaiannya yang pastinya begitu mahal. Pastinya dia bukan orang yang biasa-biasa saja, Kemungkinannya 0,01 persen kalau dia hanya rakyat biasa.

Apa dia seorang bangsawan muda yang memiliki pengaruh perdagangan yang kuat?

Apa dia seorang kerabat dekat dari sang raja?

Oh, sungguh saat ini otaknya serasa ingin meledak dan menghamburkan beribu-ribu pertanyaan itu keluar dari kepalanya yang sempit.

"Selamat Sore, tuan muda."

Seorang laki-laki menyapa Sasuke. Sepertinya seorang pelayan dari baju butlernya dan rambut peraknya berdiri melawan gravitasi alam. Matanya pun jauh melampaui normal. keduanya berbeda warna. hitam pekat dan merah darah. Sungguh menarik!

"Hn."

Balasan yang sangat singkat sekali.

"Bagaimana hari anda?"

"Membosankan." Sasuke memperlihatkan tampang jenuhnya kepada lelaki itu.

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa dia tuan? Untuk Orochimaru-sama?" laki-laki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil memperhatikan penampilan Sakura secara seksama.

"Bukan. Dia punyaku."

'Punyaku? Oh sejak kapan aku menjadi miliknya!'

"Begitukah, sungguh tidak saya duga." balas laki-laki itu tersenyum manis. Terlihat sangat tampan.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini Kakashi?"

"Saya hanya menunggu tamu Orochimaru-sama. Sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka datang." jawab Kakashi masih tetap tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera pergi." Raut wajah Sasuke sedikit berubah. menjadi jijik kah? Dengan cepat dia berjalan melalui Kakashi tanpa memandanginya lagi.

"Silahkan." Kakashi mundur selangkah membiarkan Sasuke melewatinya beserta Sakura. Hanya sepersekian detik Sakura dapat memandangi wajah Kakashi hingga dirinya masuk ke dalam rumah dan akhirnya pintu rumah itu tertutup dengan cepat.

"Tuan Sasuke.." Sakura memanggil Sasuke yang ada beberapa langkah di depannya.

"..."

"Tuan Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Kepala pelayan disini."

"Dan yang dimaksud Orochimaru-sana?"

"Pemilik rumah ini, selain aku tentunya."

"Oh.. Saudaramu?"

"Bukan." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. dia berbalik memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan mata mautnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menjadi serba ingin tahu Sakura?" pertanyaan yang normal. Namun dengan nada sangat dingin dan menusuk mampu membuat Sakura menjadi sedikit ketakutan.

"Ti-Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tidak mau mendapati dirinya di tatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke. "Ja-jadi..sebenarnya aku disini melakukan apa?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke balik, dia melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Melewati berbagai lorong rumah dan berbelok di berbagai belokan yang ada.

"Menjadi pelayan?"

"Apa itu merubah nasibmu?"

"Tidak, itu sama saja seperti sebelumnya." keluh Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Dia teringat dengan kehidupan sebelumnya yang menjadi seorang pelayan di rumah yang sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja, namun majikannya luar biasa cerewetnya. Oh Tsunade, apa kabarnya dia sekarang?

"Jadi?" tanya Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu,

"Hanya menjadi asistenku. itu saja."

"Asisten?"

"Hn."

"Boleh kutahu pekerjaanmu apa Tuan Sasuke?" Sakura menggaruk-garuk sedikit bagian pelipisnya.

"Setelah kau mengganti bajumu."Sasuke membuka sebuah pintu yang memberikan terpaan sinar sore di wajah Sakura. Sebuah kamar yang sebetulnya biasa namun terkesan manis karena sepertinya itu adalah sebuah kamar wanita. Remaja! bukan wanita dewasa.

Dengan tempat tidur berumbai dan berselambu pink. meja rias yang lucu dan gorden cerah. Sofa-sofa mungil dengan bentuk-bentuk yang tak lazim dan sebuah lemari dinding yang besar.

Entahlah, Sakura menyukai kamar itu.

"Mulai sekarang, ini kamarmu. Dan kurasa di dalam lemari itu ada baju yang di atas standarmu."

Sasuke menyeringai kecil memandangi ke arah Sakura.

"Ya, Terima kasih." balas Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Ganti bajumu dan aku akan menjemputmu setengah jam lagi"

"Aku mengerti."

"Kita ada pekerjaan setelah ini." Sasuke meraih gangang pintu berniat menutupnya setelah Sakura sepenuhnya telah berada di dalam kamar.

"Ah Tuan Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih, untuk mau membawaku bersamamu."

"It's not a big problem. do you know?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya.. tapi ini sangat berarti untukku."

"Aku ini bukan orang yang sebaik kau kira."

**Cklek~**

Pintu kamar itu telah tertutup, Dengan ucapan Sasuke yang membingungkan Sakura.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

(-.-)

Sudah setengah jam berlalu. Dan kini Sakura telah mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Tentunya setelah menimbang-nimbang akan memakai baju apa yaang ada di lemari. Semuanya hampir sama. Semuanya mengandung warna pink dengan berbagai model dan motif.

perlu di ulang kah?

PINK!

HEBAT!

Baru kali ini Sakura melihat ada seseorang yang maniak dengan warna pink seperti ini. Apa Sasuke yang membeli pakaian ini?

Tak mungkin sekali.

Apa ini punya seseorang?

Siapa?

Sakura memijat-mijat dahinya kembali. Banyak hal yang membuatnya penasaran dalam satu hari ini.

Dia melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. Dengan rambut merah mudanya yang di gerai. gaun potongan pendek mengembang berwarna pink dengan kerah tinggi beserta dasi putih di dadanya dan pinggangnya. Kakinya yang jenjang di balut oleh kaos kaki putih panjang dan sepatu berwarna putih pula.

Lihat dirinya! seperti Alice in WONDERPINK.

"Aku malu sekali!" dengan cepat Sakura berlari ke lemari dan mengambil sebuah gaun dengan model yang sama namun dominan hitam. Hanya pita besar dan renda-rendanya saja yang berwarna pink, Kaos kakinya pun diganti menjadi belang hitam-pink ditambah sepatu hitam yang mengkilap.

'Ini lebih normal' batinya lega.

**Tok Tok Tok..**

Ada yang mengetuk pintu itu.

"Aa.. pasti Sasuke." Dengan langkah cepat Sakura membuka pintunya dan menyambut Sasuke. "Aku sudah siap be-" ucapan Sakura terhenti melihat penampilan Sasuke sekarang.

Dia memakai kemeja hitam yang pas di badannya dan celana coklat tua yang kelihatannya dari rumah tailor ternama. Bahkan 2 kancing teratas di biarkan tak terpaut dengan sengaja. Seperti pemeran pria dalam opera sabun malam hari. Mempesona.

"Lumayan." ucap Sasuke yang telah selesai mengamati penampilan Sakura.

"Yeah.."

"Karna kita adalah partner, maka kau harus memakai ini." Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari Saku celananya. Sebuah kotak berwarna putih yang ternyata berisi sebuah bross mawar yang lumayan besar. Dipakaikannya bross itu di dada Sakura dan juga di dadanya.

"Sebenarnya, pekerjaanmu apa Tuan?" tanya Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini. Dia mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang menuruni anak tangga. Sepertinya mereka akan ke lantai satu.

"Sebelum kau tahu, aku akan memberikanmu 3 hal yang cukup kau patuhi."

"Ba-baik."

"pertama, jangan lakukan seperti yang aku lakukan maupun mereka lakukan."

"He-?"

" patuh pada perintahku. Hiraukan permintaan mereka."

"Se-"

"Paling penting, Statusmu berbeda dengan kami semua. Kau bukanlah bagian dari kami."

"..."

Oh menyedihkan Sakura, ternyata dimanapun kau berada. Tak akan ada yang mau menerimamu. Tak akan ada yang mau mengakuimu. Sampah tetaplah sampah.

Dimanapun kau berada, itulah dirimu.

"Baik." jawab Sakura dengan nada pelan. Mata emeraldnya terlihat lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Sedih atau lebih tepatnya kecewa? "Lalu yang dimaksud tuan dengan 'mereka'?"

Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Dia diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lantai dasar yang bisa di lihat dari beranda lantai dua.

Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu ketika melihat hal yang dilihat Sasuke. Pria dan Wanita tak hanya satu tapi beberapa. Dengan berpakaian seksi dan memperlihatkan bagian-bagian tubuh mereka yang sepertinya sudah berkeringat. erangan-erangan kecil yang ada. pelukan, ciuman, Rabaan, dan semua yang tak pernah terbayangkan terlihat jelas pada mereka.

"Itu mereka."

"Ja-jadi pekerjaanmu adalah.." Sakura sudah tak mampu berkata-kata. kedua tanganya sudah menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Sangat tak percaya! pikiran bangsawan terhormat dan kerabat raja itu hanya dongeng semata.

Kenyataan ternyata lebih mengejutkan daripada konflik di drama manapun. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke itu...

"Aku seorang gigolo..." dengan helaan nafas singkat dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan pekerjaanmu adalah menjadi asisten seorang gigolo, Sakura."

Tuhan telah memberikan perubahan nasib yang sangat besar kepada Gadis itu. Hingga gadis itu tidak bisa lagi melakukan apapun atau bahkan menarik kembali kata-kata terima kasihnya.

'Aku seorang asisten gi-gi-GIGOLO?'

TBC

A/n : Chapter ini sengaja di buat pendek. Hanya seperti prolog begitu saja =_= maafkan atas fic saya yang begitu gaje dan hancur. Tolong dimaklumi hahaha~ saya membutuhkan bimbingan dari kalian semua.

Semua authors adalah saudara bukan? saling menyayangi satu sama lain hahahahaha.

Saya akan usahakan mengupdate cerita ini secepatnya jika responnya baik.

jika buruk, maka saya akan mencoba memperbaikinya.

Jika ada pertanyaan atau ada yang bingung, Silahkan saja PM saya. dengan senang hati akan saya balas :)

Read and Review?


End file.
